Annoying Valentine
by MsX1001
Summary: Seharusnya valentine menjadi hari menyenangkan untuk Yi Xing. Terimakasih kepada Kim Joon Myeon yang membuat gadis itu meradang seharian. SuLay/GS


**Annoying Valentine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Casts: Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Warning: GS, Typos, OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Casts belong to their self, but this plot is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing mendengus kesal. Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, namun pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tidak kunjung terlihat. Jangankan menampakkan diri, Joon Myeon bahkan tidak membalas satupun pesan dari Yi Xing. Gadis itu sudah menjelajahi Fakultas bisnis, bahkan tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Joon Myeon, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Joon Myeon dimanapun.

Yi Xing menghempaskan diri pada permukaan bangku taman di halaman belakang Fakultas Bisnis. Kakinya terasa pegal akibat penjelajahan sia-sia yang dia lakukan. Kim menyebalkan Joon Myeon ternyata sedang memimpin rapat para senat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Huh, seharusnya Yi Xing menanyakan ini kepada Luhan sedari tadi, jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari Joon Myeon.

"Hei, noona manis." Sapa seseorang membuat Yi Xing menoleh. Seorang pemuda tinggi bermata besar menghampirinya. Tanpa permisi pemuda itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Yi Xing seraya tersenyum lebar. Yi Xing bersumpah jika pemuda di sebelahnya ini memang tampan, tapi senyum lebar itu membuatnya terlihat idiot.

"Kau disini Chan Yeol?" tanya Yi Xing.

"Hm, aku menunggu Baek Hyun. Menunggu Joon Myeon hyung?" Sahutnya dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

Yi Xing menggeleng. Dia memang tidak sedang menunggu Joon Myeon. Gadis itu baru saja dalam pencarian menemukan Joon Myeon. "Aku hanya lewat, lalu duduk disini." Kata Yi Xing. Dalam beberapa menit mereka mengobrol dengan nyaman, sampai Baek Hyun datang dan Yi Xing undur diri karena tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan kekasih itu.

Yi Xing melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kiri. Kelasnya akan dimulai dalam 20 menit. Tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk Yi Xing memberikan coklat buatannya untuk Joon Myeon secara langsung. Yi Xing memutuskan meletakkan coklat itu di loker Joon Myeon.

Tidak sulit menemukan loker pemuda itu. Loker pojok dengan nomor 01 tersemat di pintu loker. Gadis itu memutar kunci untuk membuka pintunya. Sekali lagi dia mendengus dengan banyaknya bingkisan merah muda yang hampir memenuhi loker Joon Myeon. Popularitas Presiden Mahasiswa tampan, baik hati, juga kaya membuat kekasihnya memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Dia meletakkan coklat buatannya pada tumpukan paling atas lalu kembali mengunci loker pemuda itu sebelum pergi ke kelas untuk mengkuti mata kuliah selanjutnya.

Profesor Kang sedang menjelaskan materi penting dalam mata kuliah hari ini, namun Yi Xing sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyimak pria berusia 60 itu. Beberapa saat sebelum memasuki kelas tadi. Yi Xing tanpa sengaja menemukan Joon Myeon dengan salah seorang penggemarnya. Pemuda menyebalkan itu terlihat senang-senang saja menerima pemberian dari seorang gadis, sementara Yi Xing tidak mendapat satupun balasan dari pesan yang dia kirim.

"Dasar tidak peka. Kim pendek menyebalkan. Playboy tapal kuda." Yi Xing menggerutu memaki Joon Myeon. Gadis itu menelungkup menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangan yang dia lipat. Joon Myeon sungguh menguji kesabaran Yi Xing dengan bertingkah genit layaknya hidung belang yang tidak cukup dengan satu wanita. Mood baik Yi Xing berjungkir balik hanya karena seorang pemuda dan itu membuatnya kesal.

 **½** **From: Kim Joon Myeon**

 ** _Annyeong sayang. Maaf aku sedang sibuk tadi. Aku sudah menemukan coklat darimu di loker. Terimakasih. Aku menyukainya. Jadwalku masih penuh sampai sore. Jadi bisa temui aku sore nanti di taman belakang setelah kelasmu selesai. Aku mencintaimu._** **½**

Yi Xing menghela nafas. Dia membalik ponselnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan Joon Myeon. "Aku membencimu Kim" gumam gadis itu sebelum menyimpan benda persegi tipis itu kedalam tas.

Joon Myeon benar-benar membuat Yi Xing kesal. Gadis itu sudah hampir satu jam menunggu, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan pemuda itu. Seharusnya kelas Joon Myeon sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan dia seharusnya sudah berada disini 15 menit yang lalu. Nyatanya pemuda itu tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol Yi Xing mendial nomor Joon Myeon, menghubungi pemuda melalui sambungan telepon. Yi Xing menunggu nada sambung tidak sabar, sampai Joon Myeon mengangkat panggilannya. "Kau dimana Kim?" sambar Yi Xing bahkan sebelum Joon Myeon sempat mengucapkan salam.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Bersabarlah sebentar sayang." Kata Joon Myeon dari seberang sana.

Bibir Yi Xing maju beberapa senti mendengar nada bicara Joon Myeon yang terkesan tenang. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Yi Xing menunggu selama ini.

"Jangan memjukan bibirmu. Aku tidak sedang berada disana untuk mengecupnya." Suara Joon Myeon beriringan dengan sebuah kekehan.

Yi Xing mendengus dengan pipi memerah. Bisa-bisanya Joon Myeon menggoda Yi Xing dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pemuda itu seharusnya mengkhawatirkan nasibnya nanti setelah mereka bertemu. Yi Xing tentu akan menyerah dengan mudah kepada Joon Myeon.

"Hei, aku sudah bilang jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu." Ujar Joon Myeon setelah berhasil mengecup bibir Yi Xing dan Yi Xing berteriak marah dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang datang di taman belakang sehingga Yi Xing tidak perlu takut orang-orang akan terganggu.

Dia menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang dengan santai berdiri di depannya seraya mengacungkan seikat mawar merah. Yi Xing membuang muka. Dia masih marah pada pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa calon isteriku ini sedang merajuk? Kau marah padaku nyonya?" tanya Joon Myeon.

"Pikirkan sendiri Kim. Aku mau pulang."

Yi Xing yang melengos bukanlah pertanda baik untuk Joon Myeon. Pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangan Yi Xing, membuat gadis itu kembali duduk. Kedua tangan Joon Myeon menggenggam tangan Yi Xing sementara matanya menatap lurus pada gadis itu. "Katakan kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat sampai kau marah seperti ini, sayang." Kata Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing menatap Joon Myeon tajam, menghakimi pemuda itu dengan hujaman dari balik bola matanya. Sementara Joon Myeon masih terdiam menunggu Yi Xing menyerukan kemarahannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menerima coklat dari gadis-gadis cantik yang tersipu ketika kau tersenyum kepada mereka Kim?"

Joon Myeon menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau sedang cemburu?" tanya Joon Myeon terkekeh alih-alih merayu Yi Xing agar gadis itu kembali pada mood yang seharusnya.

"Jawab saja."

"Aku hanya menghargai kebaikan mereka sayang, tidak lebih dari itu." Sahut Joon Myeon tenang dan pemuda itu sadar dia sudah membuat Yi Xing memanas.

"Ya, sampai kau mengabaikan semua pesanku." Ketus Yi Xing memandang sinis.

"Aku sibuk Yi Xing." Kata Joon Myeon santai, seakan pembicaraan mereka adalah hal biasa yang tidak perlu mendapat perhatian khusus.

"Sibuk meladeni gadis-gadis."

Pada akhirnya Joon Myeon menghela nafas juga. Pemuda itu meraih dagu Yi Xing. Mengarahkan wajah yang sedari tadi menghindari tatapan darinya agar menatapnya. "Sayang, sudah berapa lama kita berhubungan eoh? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?" tanya Joon Myeon.

Yi Xing terdiam beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu menggeleng. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengabaikanku, Joon Myeon." Kata gadis itu menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, jika kau merasa begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud Yi Xing."

Ya, seharusnya Yi Xing tahu, Joon Myeon tidak pernah bermaksud buruk padanya. Gadis itu hanya takut Joon Myeon berpaling pada gadis lain karena bosan dengan hubungan mereka.

"hn, Aku hanya khawatir. Maafkan aku tidak seharusnya aku meragukanmu." Sesal Yi Xing. Niatan awal Yi Xing yang hendak mempersulit Joon Myeon meluluhkannya gagal sudah.

Joon Myeon mengulas senyum. Pemuda itu mengelus sayang kulit pipi Yi Xing sebelum menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan disana. "Ya, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Meski aku senang kau cemburu padaku, tapi jangan pernah ragu padaku. Aku serius dengan hubungan kita, sayang." Kata Joon Myeon menarik Yi Xing kedalam dekapannya.

Tanpa ragu, Yi Xing balas melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Joon Myeon. "Ya, aku tahu." Sahut gadis itu.

"Nah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi apa kita bisa pulang sekarang. Kau harus bersiap untuk makan malam kita."

Seketika Yi Xing terdiam. Makan malam? Dia bahkan tidak ingat memiliki janji makan malam dengan Joon Myeon. "Kapan kita membuat janji?" tanya Yi Xing.

"Sayang, jangan katakan kau tidak ingat." Joon Myeon memicing menatap Yi Xing dengan ekor matanya.

Gadis itu mengusap tekuknya canggung. Dia benar-benar lupa Joon Myeon mengajaknya makan malam hari ini. Beruntung saja Joon Myeon sangat baik mengingatkan Yi Xing. Jika tidak, pasti akan lucu ketika Joon Myeon datang dengan pakaian formal, sementara Yi Xing menatap pemuda itu heran dengan pakaian rumahan yang masih melekat padanya.

"Hehe, maafkan aku."

"sudah kuduga." Lirih Joon Myeon.

"eoh, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak ada, ya aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

.

.

.

 **END**

Woah.. Apa ini?

Satu lagi ff gaje hasil otak nista author.

Niatnya sih buat drabble, tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah meluber sampe 1k lebih.

Well, author nggak banyak cuap. Just thanks for reading my fiction, and review if you don't mind. See you.


End file.
